


Two Bouquets

by AdamantSteve



Series: Phil Coulson/Clint Barton Threesomes [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Phil Coulson, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/749137"> 21st Century Crib Notes</a>.<br/>Phil and Clint invite Steve to join them. Clint takes the lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bouquets

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Dunicha :)

They don’t let on to the group at large that they’re fucking, or more than fucking, whatever it is they are now, though it’s been an open enough secret for long enough that it’s almost moot. Still, everyone politely doesn’t say anything when Clint and Phil lean into one another sometimes, or are more blatant about sneaking off together after missions. 

 

Steve takes it surprisingly well when it all comes out. Phil expected heartfelt apologies at the very least, soulsearching woe at the worst, but he’s incredibly forthright about it, politely telling him that he had a great time and if Phil ever wanted to do it again... 

 

The ellipsis is tangible, and Phil can’t help but be surprised. “Really?” he asks, and Steve just shrugs, puts a hand on Phil’s hip and the way he looks at Phil, whilst it’s close to bashful, it’s more coy than anything. What a dangerous man.

“Sure,” he says before turning away to continue making a sandwich. Phil hadn’t meant to ambush him in the kitchen like this but Steve had brought it up. 

 

Clint finds it hilarious, Steve’s anachronistic out-of-time-ness still as funny to him as it is to Tony. Phil can’t be too mad at him. Things are so much better now than they’ve ever been, the tension of wanting something different from each other changed so much more for the better with the realisation that they actually want the same thing after all. 

 

Clint’s more possessive now he’s had a taste of Phil not being his and his alone, and when they fuck it’s almost like he’s claiming him. Even when Phil fucks Clint it feels like some sort of ritual, like he’s having something proven to himself, full of promises that Phil’s cock _belongs_ in him, that he _owns_ it and it’s _his_. That _Phil_ is his. Phil goes along with it because of course he does. Being wanted by Clint Barton is something bigger than he ever imagined it could be. Now that Clint realises that he does actually want Phil like that, it’s like he can’t get enough of him. He’s like an electromagnet that’s finally been turned on, and he sucks Phil towards him constantly, trying to hold on as hard as he can.

 

So when Clint brings up the idea of the two of them sleeping with Steve, Phil’s even more surprised than when Steve had stopped making sandwiches and gave him that ellipsis of his. He’s not sure how to explain that hell yes he’d like that without potentially having Clint get all panicked about Phil not wanting him the most. He’s surprisingly insecure. But of course Clint’s wise to what he’s thinking. “I know you like me best,” he says, and they’re in bed already so Phil just pulls him closer, fits his head under his chin and squeezes him.

“Of course I do.” 

“I wanna see him fuck you,” Clint mumbles into Phil’s chest, which is more like it. He pulls back so they can see each other and Phil answers: “If you want.”

 

Phil dashes off a text about it to Steve, and the reply comes so fast it’s like he was holding his cellphone waiting for the message. “Tomorrow?” Phil asks, and Clint’s gone all clingy again, his head on Phil’s chest where he nods yes. “We don’t have to,” Phil says, but Clint sits up and then he’s kneeling over Phil, legs either side pinning him in.

“I want to,” he says defiantly.

“Ok,” Phil replies, and then Clint’s kissing him before he leaps off to go shower. Phil watches him go and wonders when his life got so awesomely complicated. 

 

The fact that not one, but _two_ literal superheroes want to do naked things with him has Phil feeling ten feet tall. For the following day he can barely sit still for thinking about it. He doesn’t let on to Clint how buzzed he is about the idea, since he seems sort of shifty and nervous, getting the distant look in his eye he has when he’s in mission mode as though he’s scoping out the horizon for threats unknown. Phil reminds him that it’s really fine if he’s not ok with the idea, but Clint’s determined so Phil lets it go. He doesn’t want to talk him out of this.

 

When they’re back at Phil’s that evening, Clint’s a ball of nerves, unable to sit still for longer than a few minutes before he’s pacing around the apartment, fiddling with something else. He’s done this with two girls before, and with a straight couple, but never with two guys, and in all the times he’s done this kind of thing before he’s been the interloper, not the one inviting some stranger into his bed. Phil’s tried to soothe his worries and tell him he’s not done _any_ version of this three way thing before, but Clint’s too buzzy to listen to much of it. He’s refolding towels in the bathroom when Steve knocks at the door, and as Phil’s getting up to open it, Clint rushes past to get there first. 

 

Steve’s as polite as he always is, and he’s carrying two bouquets of flowers, which Phil finds himself laughing at when Clint clearly doesn’t know how to react. He steps forward and takes both from Steve, turning to go to the kitchen and put them in water, but the door slams shut behind him, and when Phil turns back to look, Clint’s pushed Steve back against the door to pin him there and kiss him hard. Steve’s kissing back. 

 

Phil stands there and watches them as Steve curls his great big hands around Clint’s waist to push against him and then rest them there when Clint refuses to let up. It’s a show for Phil to watch, and an announcement of who’s in charge. It leaves Phil feeling as breathless as they are when their lips part. 

 

Clint grabs a handful of Steve’s shirt and pulls him towards the bedroom, grabbing Phil on the way. He haphazardly throws the flowers on the coffee table as they pass. 

 

The bed creaks under their combined weight as Clint pushes them both onto it, stepping back to dim the light a little. “Hi,” says Steve to Phil, and they share a little laugh at how, yeah, Clint’s really got a bee in his bonnet about this thing.

 

“So, how do you want this to go, Clint?” asks Phil, shifting up the bed slightly to lean against the headboard. Steve stays where he is and they both watch as Clint takes a deep breath and thinks about it. 

 

“Get naked,” he says eventually, eyes flitting between Phil and Steve. “No,” he says when the two of them reach for their belts. “Undress each other.” 

 

Phil swallows and turns to Steve, pleased with how steady his hands are when he begins unbuttoning Steve’s shirt. Steve does the same to him, and soon their shirts are loose and their pants are undone, and Phil catches sight of Clint pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch already. Steve’s the one who reaches for Clint, pulling him close and helping Phil get his clothes off. Phil kisses Clint’s neck at the same time as Steve begins kissing down Clint’s body, broad hands holding onto Clint’s hips and thumbs making circles in the hollow V of muscle leading down to his stiff cock. 

 

Phil feels a short burn of jealousy at the sight, and it feels like it ought to be a bad feeling, but it’s just the right side of _No, it’s beautiful_ , and he pulls back to watch Clint’s face flush and his eyelids flutter as Steve reaches between his spread legs to brush fingers over his balls. “You look like you’re about ready to come,” Phil murmurs, which has the accidental effect of snapping Clint out of his beautiful blissed out state. He shoots his sharp gaze in Phil’s direction and then frowns. “You ain’t getting out of this that easy,” he says, pushing at Steve where he’s still nipping at Clint’s pectoral. 

 

“You gonna fuck my boyfriend?” Clint asks, eyes gone a little mean when Steve looks at him. Phil had expected as much from Clint, but Steve’s response isn’t the wilting flower he’d half expected, even from what he now knows of the man.

“Yeah,” he replies matter of factly. Something passes over Clint’s face and then he tips his head. 

“Go on then,” he says, as though Phil’s not right there, naked and laying back on the bed. 

 

Clint teases Phil’s mouth with his cock while Steve opens him up, taking longer than he ever did before, and Phil doesn’t protest since Clint’s right there watching and it feels wrong to be so eager. Steve sucks Phil’s cock on and off while he’s getting him ready, and it’s, god, it’s perfect, with Clint’s hard eyes taking everything in. 

 

“He’s good,” Clint says eventually, and Steve looks up, letting the tip of Phil’s cock slip out of his mouth. Clint holds out a condom for him to take but then thinks better of it, tearing it open himself and then blowing Steve for a while, rolling the condom on with his mouth right in front of Phil’s face. It’s proprietary somehow, as though Steve is the cock Clint has prepared for Phil, like he’s going to fuck him by proxy.

 

He holds Phil’s legs open, maybe a little wider than they need to be, laying him as bare and open as possible as Steve sinks in. He’s gorgeous and flushed, and as good as all the other times. Phil can’t stop himself from sighing in pleasure when he slides over his prostate. Clint moves and then his cock is right there for Phil to take, slotting neatly into his mouth like that’s what it’s for, filling Phil up and slowly fucking him.

 

The two co-ordinate somehow, Steve’s dick fucking him with the same rhythm as Clint’s, going deep and perfect at the same nerve-shattering time, pulling out and almost leaving him empty in tandem. It’s disorienting and perfect and Phil’s lost to it, unable to do anything but take what these two impossibly beautiful men are doing to him. 

 

Phil thought it would be awkward and difficult, but it’s not simply because he’s so mired in it, right in the middle like this, he can’t do anything but accept it happily. 

 

There are voices, a discussion happening above him, and he tries to look but there’s nothing much to see until Clint leans across, still fucking into Phil’s mouth as he claims Steve’s mouth in another kiss. Its softer and prettier than the ones before and something about it flares that burn inside him again, and he’s left bereft when the cock in his mouth slides free. “Where are you going?” Phil asks plaintively, and he’s far gone enough that he doesn’t even mind how it comes out as a whine.

Clint hops off the bed and then leans back down to kiss him, grinning before climbing back on, this time behind Steve. 

 

For a moment Phil thinks Clint’s gonna try to DP him and his brain shorts out, but the positioning is all wrong for that, and Clint’s doing something he can’t see and goddammit if he wasn’t being fucked in the ass right now he’d be there, looking and seeing and being a part of it. He’s that far out of it he’s barely coherent, and he tips his head back and laughs when he figures out what’s going on.

 

“I didn’t think you liked bottoming,” he says at last, when two pretty blonde heads are looking down at him quizzically. 

“I don’t mind,” Steve replies, and then he gasps when Clint does something, shifting him forward and hard into Phil. There’s lube and there’s movement and pretty soon all Phil can see of Clint is hands on Steve’s shoulders and around his chest, reaching around to feel where Steve’s still fucking into Phil. 

 

The three of them move, Clint in Steve in Phil, trapped between them like some packhorse that they ride together, doggedly getting them where they want to go. Phil’s hands find Clint’s, and then they both messily reach for Phil’s dick and wrap around it, holding on til the three of them gasp and shudder in quick succession, sighing and falling apart as they come one after the other, first Phil then Clint and then Steve.

 

They clean each other up, the two of them taking care of Phil where he’s practically molded to the mattress now, though he shifts when Clint pulls the dirty coverlet away and then the three of them climb under the sheets, Steve wrapping solid arms around them both. There’s no sense of awkwardness, no hesitation, it’s like Steve senses that they want him to stay and so he does. Phil worries that Clint might be sore about it but he holds on just as tight, the other side of Phil and it’s too much really, too hot and too close, but it’s perfect too, and Phil falls into a deep, dreamless slumber, feeling safe and cherished and loved.

 

 


End file.
